Tuan Flat?
by Akira Veronica Lianis
Summary: Sasuke, seorang pemilik flat di Konoha ternyata menyimpan sebuah perasaan pada seorang pemuda pirang yg menyewa flatnya. Hingga suatu hari ia menagih uang sewa pada si pirang dan ia tak bisa membayarnya. Apa yg akan dilakukan Sasuke selanjutnya? PwP mungkin, Lemon, OOC, Gaje, Konyol, SasuNaru, AU.


Sasuke tergesa-gesa menaiki tangga _flat_ miliknya ke lantai 7. Sebenarnya akan cukup mudah jika ia naik _lift_. Tapi baru seminggu yang lalu _lift_ itu rusak. Dan ia butuh uang untuk menyewa teknisi _lift_.

Maka dari itu ia sengaja bangun pagi-pagi—hal yang jarang dilakukan mengingat ia hanyalah seorang pengangguran kaya raya—untuk menagih uang sewa bulanan kepada penyewa-penyewa _flat_ nya.

 _Flat_ miliknya mencapai 7 lantai.

Dan kini ia sudah berada di lantai 7 dimana hanya ada 1 kamar saja yang dihuni. 4 kamar lainnya masih kosong dan sudah ada 2 kamar yang dipesan untuk 2 minggu ke depan.

Ia pun tiba di kamar nomor 25. Ia ketuk pintu itu dengan tidak sabaran karena memang Sasuke sudah tidak tahan diluar karena cuacanya sangat dingin.

Pintu terbuka sedikit. Menampilkan sosok pemuda pirang yang berstatus mahasiswa Universitas Konoha.

"Oh... Tuan _flat_...? Silahkan masuk dulu, diluar dingin sekali. Akan kuambilkan uangnya dulu," kata si pirang ini dengan nada ditekan pada kata _flat_. Mungkin senada dengan raut wajah datar pemilik _flat_.

Sasuke masuk ke _flat_ yang kecil itu. Tak ada penyewa _flat_ yang sebaik dan sesopan si pemuda pirang ini.

"Silahkan duduk dimana saja. Bersih kok," kata si pirang ini sembari mengambil tas selempangnya diatas lemari.

Sasuke memilih duduk diatas ranjang. Ya... memang karena ia tak menemukan ada kursi disana. Ada satu tapi dekat dengan pemuda itu. Dan Sasuke tak ingin dekat-dekat orang lain. Siapapun itu.

Ia melihat pemuda yang mengaku bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu terlihat mengeluarkan seluruh isi tasnya dengan raut wajah panik.

Ia mengeryitkan dahinya. Entah kenapa ia merasa tak akan mendapatkan uang dari pemuda ini.

"Tunggu... Aku yakin kemarin menaruhnya disini..." gumam si Naruto. Lalu kembali mengobok-obok isi tas selempangnya.

Naruto melakukan kegiatannya itu berulang kali. Sampai ia kesal dan mengacak rambutnya dengan kasar.

Ia kemudian menatap Sasuke dengan melas.

Sasuke sendiri telah berdiri dari ranjang dengan wajah dingin. Ia sih sebenarnya tidak masalah. Uang dari penyewa lainnya juga sudah cukup untuk membayar teknisi _lift_. Tapi entah mengapa ia ingin sekali menggoda pemuda pirang ini. Jujur saja, Sasuke yang _notabene_ -nya adalah bujang lapuk berorientasi gay sejak dulu sudah mengincar pemuda pirang ini sejak kedatangannya pertama kali di sini. Sasuke telah menunggu saat-saat seperti ini sebenarnya untuk menggoda si pirang. Dan Tuhan berbaik hati padanya hari ini. Selain itu, suhu dingin diluar sana begitu mendukungnya untuk melakukan ini itu pada si pirang.

"Tuan _flat_?"

Keasyikan melamun dengan wajah dingin membuat Naruto yang melihatnya menjadi takut. Naruto pikir, Sasuke tengah menyiapkan sumpah serapah untuk memakinya atau bahkan mengusirnya hari ini juga.

Ya Tuhan! Naruto mau tinggal dimana sementara diluar sana dingin sekali.

"Tuan _flat_... Berikan saya waktu ya... saya kehilangan uang saya," kata Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku sudah memberimu waktu dua hari sebelumnya," kata Sasuke sinis.

"Ta-tapi—"

"Kau tahu kalau _lift_ nya rusak kan?"

"Ugh..."

Naruto merengut, nampak berpikir keras harus melakukan apa.

Sasuke tersenyum dalam hati. Ia harus bagaimana lagi?

"Aku tidak mau tahu."

Naruto mendekati Sasuke lalu meraih tangannya dan mulai memohon-mohon. Membuat si bujang lapuk itu malah horny.

"Saya mohon... Anda jangan mengusir saya. Saya janji akan membayarnya."

"Sudah kesepakatan kan kalau tidak ada uang, tidak ada tempat," kata Sasuke, kejam.

Naruto meringis ngeri. Ia kemudian melepaskan tangan Sasuke.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" lirih Naruto dengan kepala tertunduk lesu—cukup terdengar di telinga Sasuke.

Muncullah imajiner tanduk merah di kepala Sasuke. Ia tersenyum setan sebelum mendekati Naruto dan mengelus pipi Naruto lembut.

Naruto terlonjak kaget dan menepis tangan Sasuke dengan pelan—mencoba bersikap sopan.

"A-apa yang anda lakukan?"

"Apa yang aku lakukan?" beo Sasuke dengan seringai yang membuat Naruto mundur beberapa langkah.

Sasuke berdehem, mencairkan suasana canggung meski pada kenyataannya ia hanya ingin menyembunyikan suara seraknya akibat libidonya yang entah sejak kapan sudah meningkat.

"Nah, penghuni kamar nomor 25..." Sasuke berjalan mundur menuju pintu. Entah mengapa Naruto merasa lega melihat Sasuke hendak keluar dari kamarnya.

"Aku beri kau kesempatan sampai nanti siang," ujar Sasuke dan berhenti saat dirasa sampai dekat pintu, "Ini adalah toleransi teristimewa yang pernah kuberikan pada penyewa _flat_ ku," lanjut Sasuke dengan nada suara pelan dan... menjijikkan?

Naruto merasa sedikit pusing karena ia hanya diberi kesempatan sedikit. Pemilik _flat_ ini kurang waras rupanya. Naruto tiba-tiba merasa geram.

Sasuke membalikkan badannya dan meraih gagang pintu serta kunci kamar itu.

Berpikir sedikit licik untuk melancarkan niat bejadnya. Sasuke mengunci pintu kamar itu seraya menarik-narik gagang pintu—berpura-pura tak bisa membuka pintu.

Dan...

Bingo!

Naruto nampak tergesa-gesa menghampirinya dan berniat untuk membukakan pintu kamarnya namun naas baginya karena masuk kandang singa kelaparan.

Secepat Naruto datang, secepat itu pula Sasuke berbalik dan menghantam perut Naruto dengan tinjunya.

Naruto meringis kesakitan dan terjatuh ke lantai.

Ia mengerang sambil memegangi perutnya.

Pukulan Sasuke benar-benar mengerikan. Dia pasti marah karena Naruto tak bayar uang sewa. Batin Naruto diantara erangan kesakitannya.

Sasuke menelusuri isi kamar Naruto dan berhenti saat matanya melihat berbagai macam warna tali sepatu Naruto yang tertata baik di sebuah gantungan didekat pintu. Tanpa pikir panjang, Sasuke mengambil dua buah tali yang kemudian untuk ia gunakan mengikat kedua tangan Naruto.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?!" Naruto berniat memberontak namun gagal akibat nyeri di perutnya yang tak kunjung menghilang.

Dipikiran Naruto saat ini hanya ada skenario pembunuhan beserta segala jenis siksaan yang mungkin akan dilancarkan oleh Sasuke hanya karena ia tak membayar uang sewa _flat_. Sungguh malang nasibnya. Ia pasti akan muncul disurat kabar setelah. Mungkin tulisan berjudul 'Seorang Pemuda ditemukan Tewas dengan Tubuh Terpotong Jadi 12 Bagian' akan tertulis besar di headline majalah dan surat kabar lainnya. Mengerikan!

"Tuan _flat_... Kumohon... Jangan bunuh aku... Baiklah kalau kau ingin aku membayar saat ini juga. Aku akan membayarnya. Tapi tolong lepaskan aku dan biarkan aku tetap hidup sehat wal afiat... Kumohon..."

Sasuke terkekeh geli mendengar permohonan Naruto. Namun di telinga Naruto, tawa itu mirip tawa seorang psikopat yang sudah lama tak membunuh orang. Dan parahnya, kali ini Naruto lah yang hendak dibunuh olehnya.

"Tenanglah sayang... Tenangkan dirimu. Aku tidak akan membunuhmu," kata Sasuke dengan nada suara yang berbahaya.

Entah Naruto harus bersyukur atau menyesal karena Sasuke tidak akan membunuhnya, namun saat ia merasakan tangan Sasuke mulai bergerak menyusuri wajah sampai lehernya, mau tak mau membuat Naruto merasa takut juga.

Skenario buruk kedua. Jika tidak dibunuh itu artinya... dilecehkan? Dan kemudian direkam lalu disebarkan lewat media sosial. Wah, ini namanya pencemaran nama baik.

"Lepaskan aku! Cepat lepaskan aku, brengsek!" seru Naruto berontak, tak peduli pada rasa sakit diperutnya jika bergerak seperti ikan kehabisan nafas.

"Ssstt..."

Sasuke mendesis seperti ular. Tangannya asyik mengelus seluruh tubuh Naruto. Posisi mereka masih di dekat pintu dengan Sasuke yang duduk menindihi Naruto.

"BRENGSEK! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HAH?!" teriak Naruto kalap saat Sasuke meremas bokongnya.

Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri sudah seperti orang yang gila yang meremas-remas bokong padat Naruto dengan gemas.

Astaga... Kenapa kegiatan meremas seperti ini saja sudah membuatnya senang? Bagaimana kalau nanti penisnya nanti dijepit bokong _sexy_ ini.

Ah ya... Pasti nikmat sekali rasanya.

Dengan terburu-buru, Sasuke berdiri lalu mengangkat tubuh Naruto keatas ranjang. Tak peduli dengan teriakan Naruto yang meminta untuk dilepaskan.

Sasuke melempar Naruto begitu saja seperti guling. Setelah itu ia melepaskan jaketnya dan melemparnya sembarangan. Ia kemudian merangkak, duduk menindih Naruto yang bergulingan tak jelas diatas ranjang. Mungkin berharap agar bisa bebas dari Sasuke.

"Kau boleh membayar uang sewa _flat_ ini setelah kau dapat uangnya. Bahkan..." Sasuke menjilat pelipis Naruto, membuat Naruto jijik setengah mati, "Kau boleh tidak membayarnya," lanjut Sasuke lalu meraup bibir Naruto.

Naruto mendelik dan makin gencar menggunakan kakinya untuk menendang. Namun sedari tadi kakinya ditahan oleh kaki Sasuke sehingga ia hanya bisa menerima pelecehan ini.

"Mmmh! Mmmh!" Naruto memberontak dalam ciuman sepihak itu.

Sasuke sendiri tak peduli dan terus melanjutkan kegiatan mesumnya itu.

Sasuke menjilat bibir Naruto. Namun Naruto dengan gigih mempertahankan bibirnya agar tetap tertutup.

Tak habis akal, Sasuke menggigit bibir Naruto. Tapi Naruto malah memasukkan bibirnya ke dalam mulut sehingga Sasuke harus mencium permukaan kulit wajah Naruto.

Tak ingin kalah dari Naruto, Sasuke menggesek penis Naruto dengan penisnya sendiri. Membuat Naruto mendesah nikmat dan refleks membukanya.

Tak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu, Sasuke segera menelusupkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Naruto dan mengacak-acak isi mulut Naruto. Merasakan satu per satu bagian yang ada dalam mulut Naruto.

Rasa manis di dalam mulut Naruto membuat Sasuke mengerang. Enak sekali, pikirnya.

Naruto tak lagi memberontak. Lidah Sasuke lihai sekali menggoda dirinya. Menarik, bahkan menyesap lidah Naruto dengan beringas. Rasanya benar-benar luar biasa. Naruto mulai terhanyut dan mengikuti permainan Sasuke. Ia dengan malu-malu menyambut lidah Sasuke dan mulai bermain. Kadang menghisap, menggigit atau hanya membelainya saja.

Lupa bahwa dirinya sedang dilecehkan membuat Naruto bergerak untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Namun entah bagaimana bisa terjadi, penisnya tak sengaja bergesekan dengan penis Sasuke sehingga membuat mereka berdua melenguh.

Sasuke pun melepas ciuman itu lalu memandang Naruto dengan kilatan nafsu di matanya.

"Brengsek kau! Ternyata kau itu homo!" umpat Naruto dan teringat kembali bahwa ia tengah diperkosa pemilik flat yang disewanya.

Sasuke tersenyum miring dan matanya terpaku pada leher Naruto. Tanpa aba-aba, ia menggigit leher Naruto sehingga membuat si empunya berteriak kesakitan.

"Keparat kau! Sakit, setan!" pekik Naruto.

Sasuke tak peduli, ia lalu menjilat bekas gigitannya untuk kemudian ia hisap kuat-kuat. Membuat Naruto menggelinjang nikmat.

"Oh! _Shit_!"

Sasuke berpindah ke bagian leher Naruto yang lain. Masih dengan kegiatannya yang sama. Menggigit, menjilat, dan menghisap kuat kulit leher Naruto. Sasuke yakin bekas dari permainan mulutnya itu tidak akan hilang selama seminggu.

Bosan di leher, Sasuke menyingkap kaos yang dikenakan oleh Naruto. Matanya berbinar melihat puting dada Naruto yang begitu coklat dan menggoda.

Sasuke menjilat bibir bawahnya. Dan Naruto menatapnya dengan horor.

"Ah... Sebenarnya kurang besar... Tapi, pasti sama-sama mengeluarkan susu untukku."

"A-apa?"

Naruto tak mengerti kicauan Sasuke itu. Ia nampak tidak waras dan sepertinya sudah gila saat menghisap putingnya kuat-kuat. Seakan-akan mengharapkan sesuatu keluar dari sana.

"Tu-tuan _flat_.. Ah—aku tidak bisa menyusuimu," racau Naruto.

Sasuke menulikan telinganya. Ia menggigiti puting itu lalu menghisapnya. Mengabaikan fakta bahwa ada yang keenakan dengan perlakuannya itu.

Saat Sasuke asyik mengenyot puting Sasuke bergerak melepaskan boxer yang digunakan oleh Naruto.

Naruto menyadarinya, namun tak berusaha menghentikan karena terfokus pada kenikmatan yang Sasuke berikan pada puting dadanya.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Lalu melepas mulutnya dari puting Naruto. Membuat Naruto mendesah kecewa. Namun Sasuke tak serta melepas tautannya begitu saja. Mulutnya kini bergerilya menelusuri pusar Naruto dan membuat pola melingkar di pusarnya dengan lidahnya.

Naruto terkekeh geli.

Lalu Sasuke mulai turun ke bawah dan Naruto mulai mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya.

"He-hentikan! Aku tidak mau! Cepat lepaskan aku, brengsek! Aku tidak mau melakukannya dengan siapapun kecuali dengan istriku!" cerocos Naruto.

"Masih perawan, eh?"

"Pe-perawan?"

"Jadi benar..."

"B-brengsek! Aku ini perjaka! Bukan per—Ahhh! Shit! Apa yang—Ahhh~Ouh~Teme!"

"Hn."

Sasuke hanya menggesek hidungnya dengan penis Naruto, ia tak menyangka Naruto akan bereaksi seperti ini.

Sasuke mengecup penis Naruto yang masih tertutupi celana dalam. Ia tahu seberapa tegangnga benda itu dan Sasuke tak sabar untuk memakannya.

Mencoba bermain sebentar, Sasuke menjilat dari luar penis Naruto dan menimbulkan lenguhan nikmat dari mulut Naruto.

Ia memutar-mutar lidahnya diatas gundukan berlapis kain yang telah basah itu, lalu menekan-nekan benda berbentuk lonjong itu dengan lidahnya.

Naruto tak kuasa menahan desahannya.

"Brengsek! Ahh... Mau samp—ai ugh, ka-pan kau mempermainkanku hah? Ini sesak ta—Ahhh~ Ya ampun... Uhhh."

Sasuke berniat baik kali ini. Dengan gerakan slow motion, ia membuka celana dalam Naruto. Menampilkan pemandangan bulu-bulu halus berwarna pirang yang senada dengan rambutnya.

Setelah melepas atribut terakhir milik Naruto, Sasuke tanpa pikir panjang langsung melahap kejantanan Naruto yang sudah tegang itu.

Membuat Naruto melotot horor pada Sasuke. Rasa jijik, nikmat, dan takut bercampur jadi satu dalam diri Naruto. Membuat ia tak bisa berfikir jernih dan mempersilahkan Sasuke untuk men-servis tubuhnya.

Sasuke menggerakkan mulutnya maju mundur di penis Naruto. Sedangkan tangannya bergerak meremas dengan lembut bola-bola testis Naruto.

Sasuke tak habis pikir kalau ternyata lidahnya sedari tadi tak merasakan rasa apapun selain rasa manis dari tubuh Naruto. Ini nikmat sekali.

Naruto hampir tersedak air liurnya saat Sasuke tak berhenti membuatnya mendesah-desah tak karuan seperti pelacur. Astaga! Dia kan sedang diperkosa, tapi kenapa ia bereaksi seolah-olah ia disetubuhi oleh pacarnya sendiri. Ini gila! Benar-benar gila!

"Ahhhh! A-aku..."

Naruto merasakannya, rasa ketika seluruh aliran darahnya mengalir deras menuju selangkangannya dan memompa sesuatu yang ingin keluar.

Namun saat-saat ternikmat itu mau tiba. Ia dikejutkan dengan mulut Sasuke yang menjauh dan sebuah benda asing yang menerobos lubang anusnya.

Naruto berteriak kesakitan. Namun segera hilang saat Sasuke menciumnya, mencoba mengalihkan rasa sakit itu.

Naruto merasa tubuhnya seperti dibelah menjadi dua. Dan ia tak kuasa menahan setitik air mata yang jatuh dari matanya.

Sasuke segera menjilat air mata itu lalu menatap Naruto yang menunjukkan raut wajah tak nyaman.

"Sakit..." lirihnya.

"Relax... Aku janji tidak akan membuatmu sakit lagi," ujar Sasuke menenangkan.

"Keluarkan ..."

Bukannya mengeluarkan, Sasuke malah menambah jari-jarinya menjadi 3 sekaligus. Membuat Naruto menjerit dan meminta Sasuke untuk mengeluarkannya.

Sudah kepalang tanggung. Ia tak mungkin melepaskannya dan mulai melonggarkan lubang Naruto agar siap di masuki dengan benda yang lebih besar.

Sasuke juga mencium Naruto dengan lembut, tak peduli jika bibir dan lidahnya digigit Naruto sebagai balas dendam atas invasi jarinya di anus Naruto.

Sembari menyiapkan lubang dan mencium Naruto. Sasuke melepaskan celananya dengan cepat. Agak menyusahkan karena ia memakai celana berlapis untuk menghalau udara dingin.

Setelah bagian bawahnya telanjang. Sasuke segera melepas jarinya dan tak melepas tautan bibirnya di bibir Naruto.

Ia hanya ingin membuat kejutan untuk Naruto.

Sasuke dengan lihai memainkan lidahnya. Menghisap bibir Naruto pelan lalu mengeksplorasi isi mulut Naruto dengan penuh nafsu. Pikiran Naruto teralihkan pada ciuman Sasuke. Dan ia tak sadar saat Sasuke sudah memposisikan penisnya di depan pintu masuk anus Naruto.

Thrust!

"Anjing! Bangsat! Lepaskan itu!" seru Naruto saat penis Sasuke tertanam sepenuhnya ke dalam lubang Naruto.

Sasuke menggeram nikmat. Dinding anus Naruto memijat penisnya dengan erat seakan ingin meremukkannya.

"Lepaskan! Lepaskan! Lepaskan! Lepaskan! Lepaskan!" racau Naruto, tak tahan dengan rasa sakitnya. Ini berkali-kali lipat lebih sakit dari jari-jari Sasuke.

"Relax Naruto... Dan... Oh ya, namaku Sasuke..Uchiha Sasuke. Ingatlah karena kau akan membutuhkannya nanti," kata Sasuke lalu mulai bergerak.

Naruto tak berhenti meminta Sasuke untuk melepaskan penisnya. Tapi Sasuke mengabaikannya dan bergerak pelan. Berusaha mengontrol dirinya untuk tidak langsung main kasar.

Maju.

Mundur.

Maju.

Mundur.

Sampai akhirnya...

"Ahhhh~ Ya Tuhan..."

Naruto merasakannya tadi. Rasa dimana ia serasa ringan dan terbang ke awang-awang. Apa itu tadi?

Sasuke tersenyum. Ia sudah menemukan ritme permainannya.

Ia menunduk, sepenuhnya menindih tubuh Naruto. Ia kecup seluruh wajah Naruto sebelum ia kembali melakukan french kiss dengan Naruto.

Sedangkan pinggul Sasuke terus bergerak menggenjot lubang Naruto dengan gerakan yang semakin lama semakin cepat. Membuat suara tubrukan antar daging itu memenuhi kamar berukuran kecil itu.

"Mmmh~ Mmhh~ Ahhhn... Yaaah... Itu... Mmmh..."

"Kau suka?"

"Ahh... Emmh~" Naruto mengangguk.

"Kau tahu apa yang aku pikirkan saat ini?"

Naruto tampak tak mendengar ucapan Sasuke dan sibuk mendesah.

"Ah, sudah kuduga kau tidak tahu. Ugh! Aku... Ingin terus menggenjotmu seperti ini. Membuat penisku terus menghuni lubangmu itu."

Naruto mendengarnya kali ini.

Ia ingin membalas Sasuke dengan makiannya namun Sasuke keburu menciumnya. Tak ada kelembutan disana. Hanya ada nafsu dan keinginan untuk memiliki.

"Mmmhhnn... Sa-sasukeeh..."

"Ya... Aku tahu."

Sasuke menambah tempo pompaannya pada anus Naruto. Mengeluar-masukkan penisnya dengan lebih cepat. Sampai akhirnya surga duniawi itu datang. Membutakan mata manusiawi 2 manusia itu dan mengantarkan mereka ke gerbang kenikmatan fana, hasil dari kegiatan panas mereka.

"Naruto..." lirih Sasuke sembari mengecup dahi Naruto.

"Sa-sasuke..." balas Naruto.

Dan mereka mengeluarkan sperma mereka secara bersamaan.

 **.**

 **Akira Veronica Lianis presents**

 **a SasuNaru fanfic**

 **Tuan** _ **Flat?**_

 **Thanks!**

 **.**

Sasuke mengelus rambut Naruto. Memainkan rambut pendek yang ternyata lembut itu.

"Lihat apa yang telah kau lakukan."

Sasuke tersenyum mendengar gerutuan itu.

5 menit yang lalu mereka klimaks. Dan selama itu pula ia mendengar gerutuan Naruto yang seakan tidak ada habisnya.

Tak tahukah Naruto kalau semakin banyak Naruto bicara akan pulalah keinginan Sasuke untuk kembali menyetubuhi Naruto.

"Kau harus tanggung jawab!"

"Kalau tanggung jawab untuk membereskan kamarmu aku tidak mau. Tapi kalau tanggung jawab untuk menikahimu karena telah mengambil keperawananmu, maka aku bersedia."

"Brengsek kau!" Naruto menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk melepaskan diri dari Sasuke. Tapi ia merasa salah gerakan saat ia merasakan penis Sasuke mulai membesar. Ya. Naruto merasakannya dengan jelas karena si brengsek ini tak mau melepaskan penisnya dari dalam anus Naruto.

"Wow! Kau menggodanya, Naruto..."

"Ap-apa?"

"Kau... Harus bertanggung jawab," kata Sasuke mutlak.

Dan setelah itu Naruto berteriak marah. Namun segera tergantikan oleh teriakan penuh kenikmatan.

 **End**

 **Gaje?**

 **Sorry! Hahaha!**

 **Hanya keisengan saat lagi nonton warkop DKI.**

 **Semoga menghibur**

 **Now, give me a review?**

 **-Akira-**


End file.
